


Couldn’t Protect You

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Some mentions of violence, and blood, so please don’t read if those make you uncomfortable, the blood and violence isn’t super graphic but it’s there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Lena gets hurt and Kara cares for her before taking care of those who hurt her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 342





	Couldn’t Protect You

Lena has gone through some shit because of her last name. She’s dealt with a lot. However, this time was worse. She can’t remember the last time she was in this much physical pain. She could already feel the throbbing around her eyes as the flesh began to bruise and swell. There was a warmth dripping from her nose and lip, wet and sticky. Her clothes were torn from the struggle, pain all over her body. 

She snuck into her own building by the back entrance, not wanting the people in the lobby to see her like this. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the dirt and blood on her skin. 

Her heart was still beating erratically, and she knew Kara would hear it. That she’d be there soon. Lena wanted to clean herself up some before her girlfriend appeared and saw how she looked. She wasn’t that lucky. 

Once she opened the door to her apartment, letting out a watery breath as she locked the door behind her, she knew Kara was already in there. 

It was still dark, the lights dim as she kept her head down, using her hair to block her face as she walked past the blonde. 

“Lena? Are you alright?” Kara followed her to the bedroom, a worried tone in her voice. 

“Mm.” Was the only response Lena could give.She split in her lip opened back up and was actively bleeding once again. 

Kara flicked the bedroom light on, watching as Lena flinched and ducked her head. Something was definitely wrong. “Lena, please. Look at me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

The brunette just shook her head, keeping her back to Kara. There was visible dirt on her suit, a few rips and snags covering the pant legs and blazer. Her white shirt was splattered with her own blood. 

Kara was slow as she walked around Lena, letting out a gasp once she saw her. “Oh, Lena..” She whispered, a gentle hand resting under her chin to slowly tilt her head up. 

Something within the blonde clenched at the sight of her girlfriend. Her thumb lightly brushed the blood from below her lip, looking into scared, green eyes. 

Lena was nervous, heart racing as she looked into Kara’s eyes. The silence from the blonde was worrisome, and Lena didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Who did this to you?” Kara’s voice was quiet, but strong. Her hand by her side curled into a fist as anger coursed through her. Who did this to Lena? She needed to find out. She needed to take care of them. 

“It—It was some of Edge’s men. Outside of LCorp. They got away before security could get them.” Lena’s voice was hoarse, and Kara could see the beginning of a bruise around her neck. Those men went too far. 

The blonde was going to deal with them, but first she had Lena to care about. 

“Let’s just get you cleaned up, yeah? Come on.” She took her hand, leading her to the en-suite bathroom, grabbing a few soft washcloths and towels. 

Lena allowed Kara to lead her around, too sore and tired to care. Her movements were automatic as she rolled her shoulders to slip her blazer off, letting Kara unbutton her shirt. Her ruin clothes were piled into the corner to be thrown away later. 

Kara undressed herself next before gently nudging Lena into the shower, turning the hot spray on. The brunette startled when the water sprayed onto her back, but didn’t move after that. 

Kara took her time, using the soft cloths and body wash to rid Lena’s skin of the dirt and blood. Her movements were slow, gentle. Lena just stood still the whole time, silent tears mixing with the water on her cheeks. 

Next, Kara lathered Lena’s hair with her shampoo, nails gently running over her scalp to work it in. Green eyes closed at the feeling, her hair tilting back. 

From this angle, Kara could easily see the bruise on Lena’s neck. It was a visible hand mark and her teeth clenched. Those men were going to regret this. 

Once the shampoo was rinsed out, Kara ran her fingers through her hair, spreading the sweet scented conditioner. Her fingers worked any knots out of dark locks before washing it out. 

She used that moment to look over Lena’s body with her x-ray vision, wanting to make sure nothing was cracked or broken. Thankfully, nothing was. 

Kara turned the water off and wrapped Lena in one of the fluffy towels. She out on around herself before walking them both back toward the bedroom.

She took her time drying Lena and dressing her in comfortable pajamas, carefully brushing her hair after. She pulled on her own sleep clothes before getting Lena settled in the bed. 

“I’m gonna go get you some water and something for the pain, ok? I’ll be right back.” A soft kiss was pressed to the top of Lena’s head before she left the room. 

She was back within seconds, super speed was so helpful sometimes. After Lena took the pills and drained the cup, she settled back down against the pillows, looking up at Kara. 

Taking the hint, Kara got into the other side of the bed, wrapping strong arms around her girlfriend and holding her close. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t protect you from this, Lee.” Her hands gripped Lena’s top, lips pressing to her temple. 

“You’re here now, Kar. That’s what matters.”

She buried her face against Kara’s neck, letting out a sigh. 

A nod and another kiss to the top of her head. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here all night.”

“M’kay..” It didn’t take long after that for Lena to fall into a deep sleep, the pain meds helping keep her asleep for the night. 

Kara waited a while for Lena to fully be asleep before slipping out of the bed and changing into her suit. It took her a half hour to fly to LCorp, watch the security tapes, and find the men who hurt Lena. 

NCPD got a surprised when a streak of red and blue flew into the precinct, leaving two men tied to the chairs and a copy of the security tape on the desk. A note saying “we’re guilty” was taped to the foreheads of both of them. 

Lena didn’t notice it at all, just rolling over and curling deeper into strong arms, Kara sleeping beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a prompt I saw on twitter and wanted to write something with it. Let me know what y’all think! Feel free to come talk to me on twitter- @sapphicbayley
> 
> p.s. sorry if there’s any typos i wrote this in the notes of my phone lmao


End file.
